


I am Spider-Man

by AlexOfMeem



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Physics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOfMeem/pseuds/AlexOfMeem
Summary: A young boy named Alex Abon builds a suit to make himself spiderman.





	1. Prolouge

  


Let’s run this one more time, from the top. My name is Alex Abon. I watched these movies, the first few about a 15 year old high school student named Peter Parker, and the most recent one about a 13 year old middle school student named Miles Morales, a 38 year old man named Peter B. Parker,  a roughly 10 year old girl named Penny Parker, a probably 30 year old man named Peter Parker, a probably two year old pig (I’m serious) named Peter Porker, and a roughly 14 year old girl named Gwen Stacy. And I dreamt of becoming my universe’s Spider-Man.

And for a while, that’s all it was. A dream. Then one day, a spider bit me. No, it wasn’t radioactive, but it gave me inspiration. I enrolled in as many physics classes as I could, and  built myself a spider suit. I Could now do anything a spider could, and more. Web-sling? Check. Venom Strike? Check. Stickiness? Check. Invisibility? Check. Super strength? Check. Super speed? Check. Coolness? Triple-check.

It took me a while, but I eventually mastered the powers of spider man. I learned how to position my arm as not to dislocate my shoulder when I swing. I learned how to build a perfect mask to that I could see, but no one could see my eyes, or anywhere on my face. I learned how to collapse my suit into a ring and make it pop out onto me. I learned how to relax my hands so I can fall off a surface. I now, and this universe’s Spider-Man. 


	2. Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen Stacy.

Another day, another adventure. I beat up some bank robbers, signed a few autographs and called it a day. Then Gwen Stacy showed up in my room and said "Where the hell am i?"

"The name's Alex Abon, this universe's Spiderman, and  _you_ Gwen Stacy just appeared in my room. "

"How do you know my name, and why don't I sense you? I pick up all others like me. "

"I'm not like you. I built myself a spider suit in order to be like my hero Spiderman."

" What? Okay, so you built a tech-filled iron man style mech suit. How do you know my name? "

 "Not a mech suit, but your right. I've heard many tales of your expoits, Spiderwoman. I have friends in high places."

 " Okay. So how did I wind up here? "

 "That, my friend, is what we are about to find out. Last time, it was a particle accelerator bringing a bunch of spider people to miles' universe. So, my best-"

 "HOWDOYOUKNOWTHAT?!?!!?"

 "I have friends in high places. Anyway, my best guess is that something like that happened here on a smaller scale."

 " Sounds plausible. "


	3. Penny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny Parker.

Gwen and I had been doing pretty well pretending as if she was just new to this town, not new to this world. We’d even found a way to fit figuring out how to get her home into our busy schedule. We were all well and good until Penny Parker fell from the sky into my apartment. Then things got messy.

“Okay, where the hell am I, and who the hell are you?” Penny asked when she fell. “And why do I ache all over?”

“I am Alex Abon, this universe’s SpiderMan. You, Penny Parker, are in my room. And you ache because you just fell from some one million odd feet. Its truly a miracle that you even survived.”

“Okay, but why am I in your room, and why do I not sense you being a spider-person, and why do I see gadgets that appear to emulate spider-powers? You should already have them.”

“You fell into my room because you got sucked into a particle accelerator and got transferred into a different universe. Just like last time. You don’t sense me being a spider-person because I’m not. I built myself a suit to emulate the powers of a spider-person because I read comics and saw movies with you and other spider-people, and got inspired. That also answers your next question.”

“Wait, I’m a comic book character? You for real?”

“Along with Peter, Miles, Gwen, Peter, Peter, and Peter.”

“Four Peters? Are there really that many?”

“Peter Parker of Miles’ universe, Peter B. Parker, Peter Parker, the black and white pulp magazine one, and Peter Porker.”

“Wow. Just wow.”

“Oh, hey, Penny. Wait, Penny?” Gwen asked when she swung into my room.

“Yeah, I fell into this place from the roof. Wait, Gwen?”

“Wait, you two aren’t supposed to have seen each other since you went back to you're home worlds in like, 2017. How did you greet each other so calmly?” I said.

“Simple. My universe got too safe. There was no longer a need for any spider people. On the other hand, Gwen’s universe needed another superhero, so I decided to come to hers. And at one point we started dating.” Penny responded.

“Wait, what? You’re gay?” I said.

“I’m gay, Penny’s bi.” Gwen said.

“That wasn’t in the comics OR movies!”

“Wait, what?” Gwen said, shocked.

“Yeah, apparently we’re comics and movie characters in this universe. Strange.” Penny said.


End file.
